Icy Hearts
by sabakunohayley
Summary: Harry is left friendless in an almost empty Hogwarts one day. Draco sees this as a perfect opportunity. When one thing leads to another, and the boys find themselves longing for each other, how will they manage to hold the relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Harry was walking along the almost silent halls of Hogwarts, lost in dull day dream.  
>"I suppose I'll go up to the common room then, nothing better to do." He whispered to himself. The usually crowded school was practically empty, due to the Christmas holidays and a special Hogsmeade trip taking place at the same time. Harry had fallen behind on his work in potions and Professor Snape went out of his way to ensure that the other teachers were aware of his failures. This resulted in a banned trip to Hogsmeade so that he could finish the work. However, the biting cold was pushing him away to his soft, toasty bed. Harry decided, probably for the worse, to save work for later and rest inside now. That <strong>was<strong> his plan, until he was interrupted by a certain someone.  
>"Potter!" A loud voice broke the silence and brought Harry to his senses. He looked around, almost joyfully at the sound of a voice, until realizing whom it belonged to. Despite the identification of Draco Malfoy, Harry still couldn't find him in the empty hallway.<br>"What?" He shouted back, exasperated by Draco's games.

"What are you shouting for? I'm right here." A soft breath against the back of Harry's neck made him jump around, grab the blonde haired boy by the collar and press his wand against his chest.

"Calm down, scar head. No need to get so flustered, unless my presence is pleasing you?" Draco smirked down at him, but Harry could have sworn there was something more to his jeering and gleaming eyes. The smaller boy tucked his wand back into his robes and looked at his feet for a second.  
>"You've just come to mock me then, Malfoy? Nothing important you need me for? If that's the case, I'll be leaving now." Harry turned to leave but something caught his shoulder. He glared at the strong hold Draco had on him, his eyes demanding an explanation. Draco brought his face a little closer to Harry's before smirking and letting go of him.<br>"Oh it's nothing, I was just wondering why you were gracing Hogwarts with your wonderful presence at this time of year." The slytherin sarcastically remarked, resulting in another glare from Harry.

"I think you're quite aware of why that is, Draco. In fact, now that I think of it, I'm certain **you** were the one who rushed to Snape to tell him about my lack of work." The green-eyed boy retorted and began to walk off.  
>"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were running away." Malfoy shouted, receiving no reply from Harry. Now that he had left, Draco allowed his mask to fade and ran his fingers through his hair.<br>"Damn Potter doesn't know what's good for him..." He growled to himself and leant against a wall, thinking of a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry entered the empty common room and sighed, ripping his robes off.  
>"What is his problem?" He groaned and collapsed on a rug next to the fireplace. The messy-haired boy shook his head, almost trying to rid it of all thoughts of Draco. "Bed seems like a great idea right now." He whispered and climbed up the stairs to his dormitory. It was unusually cold, which sent a shiver up Harry's spine, although there was a lingering feeling that the temperature wasn't the only reason for this. He shrugged the feeling off and slowly began to undress himself, pulling the jumper and shirt over his toned shoulders. A sudden wave of anger flew through Harry and he threw his clothes onto the floor. "It's almost like he's fucking obsessed with me."<p>

"You could say that." Someone suddenly replied from the shadows of the room. Harry almost jumped out of his skin and reached for his wand, realizing that he had left it in his robes downstairs.

"Can't rely on your wand to save you this time..." Harry's heart began beating so fast, that he thought it might stop. "...Potter." The well known voice spat from the darkness and the anger in Harry rose once again.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here? Hiding while I'm undressing too!" This just seemed to fuel Draco's smirk even further and Harry couldn't take it. He charged up to the taller boy and shoved him into the wall.  
>"I think I was watching you while you were undressing. Why so scared, Potter? Got something to hide under those bothersome clothes?" His tone was almost seductive and intimidating at the same time. Harry was so confused that he stalled for a second, and near Draco, this was a bad move. "Besides, I think you like it, me hiding here, waiting for you. You think I can't notice but I know I get under your skin, Harry." Draco had pulled his nemesis against him, and was whispering in his ear. Harry flushed and tried to break free, but the taller boy was too strong. Strong grey eyes met Harry's and he caved.<br>"Shut up." He growled, regaining confidence and leering at the slytherin.

"Make me." Draco smirked and before he knew it, Harry had used his last burst of strength to push him against the wall once again, this time holding him there. Suddenly, Harry's lips were pushed against Draco's and he let out a moan of surprise and delight. "Well done Potter, truly." Draco still half-mocked after pulling away and then suddenly grabbed Harry, pushing him onto his bed. "Not good enough, sadly." He pulled the gryffindor's hair back and began kissing and biting his neck.

"D-Draco! Stop it!" Draco lifted his head and stared contemptuously at Harry.  
>"I believe it was you who started this, Potter." Harry was so confused and happy and angry at the same time. Why was Draco doing this? Why did it feel so good? Suddenly he heard a loud bang and a "Hello?" from the common room. Shit! Draco looked up as well and suddenly pulled Harry into a ferocious, but passionate kiss. It was wrong for this to feel so right, wasn't it? Harry wasn't sure either of them knew what was happening. He held the back of Draco's neck, almost as if to promise him something. To promise him what though, Harry wasn't so sure. Malfoy winked, his usual smirk back on his face, and then left through the window. The sudden jump made Harry worry if he was okay but before he had the chance to check, Ron had burst into the room.<br>"Blimey mate, put some clothes on!" He laughed and started unpacking his trunk. Harry chuckled while trying to work out what the hell had just happened and what it had meant to Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

"...and that was when Crabbe and Goyle found us and ratted us out to the teachers, so they sent us back here. Hermione's just getting changed." Ron explained enthusiastically and looked at Harry.

"Damn that sucks, Ron. Glad you're here though." Harry murmured, his thoughts elsewhere. Specifically, they were focused on a mysterious, grey-eyed boy. "Although, I've got to tell you, I feel a little ill. So I'm just going to go for a short walk."

"I'll come with y-" Ron began but Harry cut him short, "No! I mean... I just want some time alone, sorry Ron." Harry awkwardly explained and dashed out of the dormitory.  
>"Wonder what's wrong with him." Ron whispered to himself and set out to find some other company.<p>

Harry needed to clear his mind. Why was smug, cocky Draco filling his thoughts? What was so special about him? 'I hate him. I've always hated him.' Harry thought to himself, though deep down he knew that wasn't true. And it was slowly tearing him apart. "No. Stop it." He groaned and grabbed his head, collapsing against a tree near the forbidden forest. He was still, sat on the snowy ground, his head in his knees. But no amount of the tugging of hair could stop the memories replaying, allowing Harry to live them once again. When the small boy, who was so close to falling from the cusp of innocence, offered his hand to Harry. Something about him was intriguing, exciting, tempting. His eyes had sent something to Harry that made him feel alive, but of course he couldn't accept it. Harry's good will and friendliness wouldn't let him shame Ron in that way. In some ways, good had come from not accepting the invitation. Harry, Ron and Hermione had built an amazing friendship. But there was always something missing from Harry. A piece of him that was incomplete. And it was only those electric eyes matched with that cunning smile that fit the very same piece. No matter how much Harry tried to deny his thoughts, it was plain, simple and obvious that he wanted Draco. He wanted him very badly.

"Something bothering you?" Harry heard a jeering voice, but it had an underlying tone of worry. It didn't take him long to realize who it was.

"Piss off, Malfoy." The black-haired boy shot at Draco. His eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Ooh, don't get too harsh Harry, I might end up crying." Draco laughed a little and appeared, almost out of nowhere. He brought his hand to Potter's chin and lifted it gently. "You going to tell me what's wrong? I'm not stupid." The blonde haired boy stared deep in to Harry's eyes, probing for an answer. Harry was so lost. Did the boy hate him or not? One minute he was trying to beat him up, the next he was pushing him against walls and kissing him. Harry shivered at the memory of their encounter in the dormitory and touched his lips. He then brought his hand down and pushed Draco's from face.

"What is it with you?" Harry angrily demanded and pushed Draco a little. "Make up your fucking mind. What do you want with me? Why... I don't understand." He was slowly losing his temper and Draco wasn't helping. The boy stared down at his feet, so silent that it was as if he was fighting a battle in his mind. "Malfoy, I want an answer." Harry demanded again.

Draco looked up, and for a second there was a glimpse of fear and helplessness in his eyes. But then it was almost like he shut it out, hidden it deep down with every other feeling other than anger and pride.

"Fuck off, Potter. Stop showing your face where it's not wanted." He cruelly spat at Harry and stood up, kicking the green-eyed boy in the face. Draco looked down at what he had done, almost in shock, and into Harry's wide, questioning eyes. This seemed to terrify him and he began to run away.  
>"Who's running away now? You coward!" Harry screamed at Malfoy's back, causing him to turn around and take one last glimpse at Harry. The black-haired boy could have sworn there were tears trickling down the usually smug face. Harry rubbed his bruised eyes, and before he had the chance to double check, Draco was nowhere to be seen.<p>

Harry dragged himself through the common room doorway, greeted by confused and worried looks from Ron and Hermione.

"What the hell happened, Harry?" Hermione jumped up and ran to him, already touching and prodding his bruised face. There were so many feelings inside Harry that he just wanted to sleep. He was so worn out and confused and hurt. Never the less, Hermione wasn't accepting his lack of answer. She looked at him, almost angrily.

"I walked down to see Hagrid and I saw Malfoy. He was taunting me and I ignored him, we ended up having a fight. It's fine." Harry sighed, wanting to get it over with. Now it was Ron who was rising out of his chair.  
>"That swine! He'll bloody pay for this, he will!" Ron cursed and grabbed Harry. "Come on, let's go. We'll teach that idiot a lesson." Hermione glared at Ron and ferociously pushed him to the side.<br>"Harry is not letting himself lower to the same level as Draco. Plus you're not going out looking for a fight, don't be ridiculous." She retorted and for once, Harry found himself agreeing with her.  
>"I'm tired Ron, besides I think I showed him a lesson when he decided to make the mistake of doing this." Harry fake grinned and pointed to his face. The facade seemed to fool Ron, so Harry trundled up to bed.<p>

Once comfortably hidden by his bed sheets, Harry traced his fingers across his lips again, thinking about how amazing Draco had made him feel, but then to his bruises. Why...? Whatever it was, Harry needed to forget about the time where Malfoy had pushed him down against this very bed and made him feel like the only person in the world. Draco Malfoy obviously didn't have the intense feelings for Harry, that Harry himself suffered from, for Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco awoke the next morning, feeling the same as ever. This was until he realized what he did yesterday. He had always found the guts to insult Harry, to antagonize and irritate him. But to actually hurt him like that... and without intentions to in the first place... it burnt down into the blond-haired boy. Harry was right, though. He was completely out of order, messing Potter around like that. He decided, then, wrapped in his bed covers, that he would find out how he felt before going all out on his urges to touch the chosen one, who used to irritate him so well. The feelings of hate, jealousy and anger that Draco used to hold for Harry had seemed to mold into a confusing mixture of temptation, lust and worry.

It was afternoon of the last day of the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. Harry was walking back to his dorm from handing his potions work into Professor Snape, as he had finally finished it, (with reluctant help from Hermione). Draco was sat alone, in the cold archway of the halls. As soon as he noticed that ruffled black hair and untidy robes walk by, he couldn't stop himself from shouting out. "Potter!" The call echoed across the walls and Harry turned around quickly. All he heard, then, was a sharp intake of breath and nothing more. The cruel grey-eyed boy whom Harry heard was nowhere to be seen, and he was ashamed of himself for wishing that he was in sight.

"I must be hearing things... How sad. I need to forget about him when he doesn't even care." Potter sighed to himself and hurried away. Once he was out of sight, Draco came out of hiding from behind a large pillar. When Harry had turned around, Malfoy saw the dark bruise still etched across his face and it felt as if his stomach had collapsed. Why did he do that to him? How could he...? Then the realization sank in from Potter's words. That he cared for Draco. That, perhaps, he was wishing he could see him in the hall, despite what he had done. Draco punched the pillar in frustration at himself, causing blood to rise from his knuckles and run down his arm.

"I'll fix this." He swore under his breath and marched back to his own dorm.

2 weeks later

School term had started and Draco set himself upon concentrating on school work. He desperately wanted another encounter with Potter, but decided it best to let the tension ease a little first. However it came to one afternoon, while Draco was eating in the great hall with Crabbe and Goyle, when he looked across to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry staring right back at him. It was completely unclear as to what emotions his eyes held. Malfoy was stunned and too shocked too even look away, leaving them staring at each other for a minute or so. This was until Draco saw Ron turn round to see what Harry was staring at, throw an evil glance at him and then caught Harry's attention, pulling his eyes away. He felt a little ashamed at being so disappointed their connection broke but realized that this shame wasn't quite as vivid as it was before. It wasn't the same that he felt, that night he pushed Harry down against his bed, and wished to do anything and everything to him. Draco felt as if this realization held a meaning. A sign. And he decided to act upon it. At the exact moment he was thinking this, he overheard Harry talking to his friends.

"I think I'm going to go practice for quidditch tomorrow, I'll see you later." He brushed them off, quite absent-minded. After doing so, it was a very quick glance, but Draco saw Harry lift his eyes towards him, almost like an invitation, and then began walking down to the pitch. Draco's common sense was telling him to stay here with his friends. That was the sensible thing to do. But he just couldn't stop himself any longer. He needed to touch Harry again. He needed to apologize. He needed to verbalize his feelings somehow. He abruptly stood up from the table, receiving confused glares from Crabbe and Goyle.

"Ah... I feel a little ill. Just going to the toilet, see you guys later." Malfoy poorly explained and rushed away, with little knowledge of what he was about to do.

When Draco arrived at the pitch, he was almost shocked to see that Harry was actually practicing quidditch. Then he caught himself, realizing that not everything was about him and he could have possibly imagined Harry's little glance over to the Slytherin table. He started to quickly walk forward into the pitch, but then stopped. What was he going to do? Just walk in there and shout out Potter's name arrogantly, as usual? Look like a fool, again? Hurt Harry's feelings, again? No. He needed to do something so that Harry wouldn't see him first and walk away. Because as Draco was thinking, he realized that if he were Harry, he would probably leave as soon as he saw Malfoy's face. On this whim of an idea, Draco grabbed the nearest broom and quickly set out, quietly flying behind the chosen one. He slowly advanced on to Harry, until the boy heard him and turned round. Not expecting to see anything, Potter's face dropped into shock but Draco could see a slight hint of happiness there, too. Without knowing what to say, Harry burst out,

"Draco! Wha-" He began, but before he could say anything else, Malfoy pulled Harry's broom downwards, causing them both to fall toward the ground. Luckily, they weren't too high up, so landed quite safely. However, the same couldn't be said for Harry's dignity, as he looked up to see Draco laid on top of him, a slight smirk upon his lips.

Harry opened his mouth and Draco was expecting some kind of abuse or shouting. However, he quickly shut it again and stared up at him, with those huge, sparkling, green eyes.

"It's starting to rain." Harry noted and Malfoy couldn't stop himself from letting out a chuckle.

"I hunt you down, almost kill us both, I'm now laid on top of you, and all you say is, "It's starting to rain'?" He continued laughing but then arranged some of Harry's hair, so that he could see into those beautiful eyes some more. Harry laughed along, then was halted by Draco's sincere touch and suddenly couldn't help himself. The younger boy grabbed at Malfoy's hair, pulling him down towards his face. Draco was so shocked by Harry's forwardness that he just seemed to be frozen. "P-Potte-" He was then cut off as Harry pressed his mouth against Draco's, bringing him to his senses. It reminded Malfoy why he was so crazy about the chosen one, whom he used to convince himself that he hated. They passionately fought against each other, while at the same time becoming one, sharing emotions that words could never convey correctly. Eventually, Draco began shaking a little from the cold rain attacking his back, making his thin white shirt become see through. Harry noticed this and pulled away.

"One last thing before I let you go back, Draco." Harry whispered against the grey-eyed boy's ear.

"But I don't want to go back yet..." Malfoy murmured persistently, although Harry was having none of it.

"Fine, when you do go back. I'm not being the reason for your illness, alright?" This seemed to shut Draco up, so the boy continued. "Please tell me what's going on. I can't handle your fluctuating moods, even if you can. I need you to be straight with me, otherwise next time you come hunting me down, I'll just leave." Harry was almost pleading, but Draco could see the sincerity and demand in his eyes.

"First of all Potter, I'm really sorry. About your face..." Malfoy whispered, tracing his fingers against Harry's, now healed, cheek. He could have sworn he saw a faint blush under the boy's skin. "I just...when I first met you, you must have been the first person who just didn't care about me. Who cared more for that weaselbee. Who had the guts to turn me down. And it bothered me, so much. I spent nights thinking how much you irritated me and it almost became an obsession. You know how we got in the younger years, constantly competing with each other. Or more, me attempting to compete with you. And then as I grew, it slowly ate me up that it wasn't really irritation, it was jealousy. It was envy. I don't even know. The only thing I was, and still am, sure of is that I just want you. No stupid Pansy Parkinson, or any other girl I've tried to distract myself with, so I could try to forget about you. Only you." He leaned down and softly kissed the younger boy, whose breathing was shallow. "Then I acted upon my feelings. It scared me to death because I really didn't know how you felt. That's why I keep up the arrogant act. Because then I wouldn't get hurt. Or that's what I thought, anyway. And when you asked me what was going and demanded that I told you my feelings, I just lost it. Because I was so unsure, myself. It scared me so much, to actually admit it to you. But I've been thinking that I don't have anything to lose. So why shouldn't I?" Harry then abruptly stood up, pushing Draco away.

For a second, Draco was terrified that he had scared off the younger boy. This was until Harry pulled him up and practically leaped on him, ferociously kissing him, his hands exploring Draco's body.

"It's absolutely fine. You don't need to be scared ever again, Draco. Because I feel the exact same way." Harry breathed and then took a step back to look at the blond-haired boy, who was soaked through with rain. "You really need to go and get changed." Harry ran his fingers through Malfoy's hair. Draco looked up, his eyes hinting, and his face smug.

"Shame I can't do it while you're there." He whispered into Harry's ear. The younger boy, flustered, pushed Draco back.

"Seriously, you need to go before someone sees us. I'm not saying we should pretend to hate each other like usual, but I think people will wonder what's up if we're suddenly best friends, don't you?" Draco nodded and grabbed Harry's hand.

"So we'll slowly 'understand each other and get on', right?" He winked, causing Harry to sigh, but nod.

"I guess so. Go on, Draco, leave." Potter groaned and Malfoy pulled him into a quick kiss, before running out of the pitch. Harry collapsed on the floor and stared up at the cloud-filled, but somehow still beautiful, sky.


End file.
